Home networks can include various types of devices communicating over various types of network interfaces and protocols. For example, home appliances may communicate over a low-rate wireless personal area network based on the IEEE 802.15.4-2003 standard, while computing devices may communicate over an IEEE 802.3 (Ethernet) standard and/or IEEE 802.11 (wireless local area network) standard, and other devices, such as a television, can also receive data via a video interface. Efficient operation of these various devices can be improved by merging the data regarding operation of these devices with other devices and information that may be accessible from the home network.